Jasper's Forever
by RWhitewings
Summary: Jasper and Alice drifted apart. Now at a new school can Alice and Jasper find their forevers in the most unlikely of people, a werewolf and a human. Set after Breaking Dawn. better than it sounds.
1. I Feel It All

**AN: Ok This is set a few years after Breaking Dawn hope you all like it reviews are love :)**

**I Feel It All**I feel it all I feel it all  
I feel it all I feel it all  
The wings are wide the wings are wide  
Wild card inside wild card inside

Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one to hold the gone

I know more than I knew before  
I know more than I knew before  
I didn't rest I didn't stop  
Did we fight or did we talk

Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one to hold the gun

I love you more  
I love you more  
I don't know what I knew before  
But now I know I'm wanna win the war

No one likes to take a test  
Sometimes you know more is less  
Put your weight against the door  
Kick drum on the basement floor  
Stranded in a fog of words  
Loved him like a winter bird  
On my head the water pours  
Gulf stream through the open door  
Fly away  
Fly away to what you want to make

I feel it all, I feel it all  
I feel it all I feel it all  
The wings are wide, the wings are wide  
Wild card inside, wild card inside

Oh I'll be the one to break my heart  
I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll end it thought you started it

The truth lies  
The truth lied  
And lies divide  
Lies divide

(I feel it all - Feist)

Alice knew we weren't going to last forever but what she hadn't realised is we wouldn't even realise when it happened. I just turned around one day and looked at her and she looked at me and we realised. It wasn't there anymore; that love that we had felt.

Sure we loved each other but like brother and sister, I couldn't remember the last time we'd kissed let alone anything else. Alice saw that there was no future for us as lovers so we became friends again because I still couldn't imagine life without her even if she wasn't my wife anymore.

We were happy anyway just been friends content. I didn't think I'd ever really fall in love again, never did I think I could love like Edward loves Bella. No, I thought that kind of love is for other people, the rare kind of people who can find someone they can love forever.

We were having a new start now anyway moving away from Forks to a rainy town in Britain where the sun ceased to shine for most of the year. Just us Cullen's and Jacobs pack – since there's nothing keeping them to forks anyway they decided to follow us and most importantly Renesme.

I hate planes even if we are on our own private jet.

"If the dog throws up one more time I'm going to throw him out" hissed Rosalie glaring at the travel sick Seth.

Seth glared back going a little green in the process.

"Back off Blondie" snarled Leah.

There was a lot of anger and tension flying about it was driving me crazy. Oh and let's not forget the happy couple at the back - I mean get a room. I tried to calm down the about- to- be cat fight to get a little peace.

"It's sickening isn't it?" chimed Alice's voice nodding towards Bella and Edward.

"You don't have to feel it" I said.

"but I have to have visions about in. Jasper! Visions!" she said a little mellow dramatic.

Then as if on cue her eyes went blank with a vision.

"Wow!" she said when she came back from it.

She looked at me a wide grin on her face I her excitement was nauseating .

"Good luck Jasper" she said before merrily skipping off.

You know for once I really didn't want to know, I think that when Alice grins like that trouble can only follow. I could only think of one question – Why me?


	2. Coming Around Again

An: Please Review because i don't feel like writing more when people don't:( on a happier note the story is in flow now the first chapter was a bit flakey... actually this one is too but we are into the plot now. Whoop. Enjoy :) Chapters will be longer now :)

Coming Around Again

I've been sittin' in the darkness  
But the sunlights creeping in  
Now the ice is slowly melting  
In my soul and in my skin  
All the good times, my friend  
Yea yea  
Are coming around again  
Oh yeah...  
I've been thinkin' reminiscing  
Of better nights and better days  
Hidin' in the refugge of  
Memories I've made  
I gotta feeling within, within  
... It's comin' around again

...It's comin' around again  
We've been so long waiting for the all time high  
We got a damn good reason  
To put your troubles aside  
And all your winter sorrows  
Hang them out to dry  
Throw it away, gotta throw it away  
All the colourful days my friend  
Are coming around again

I got someone waiting for me  
It's been so long since we meet  
And I may not be your salvation  
But i'll offer nonetheless  
And if like me you wanna take that chance  
...It's comin' around again  
Oh yeah

I can feel a change of fortune  
No more ridin' on my love  
Feel the wind is off my shoulders  
As my feet become unstuck  
Another good times on which we do depend  
No…...

(Coming Around Again – Simon Webbe)

It was soon time for our first day at high school and I can tell you one thing I'm not digging the uniforms. Rosalie and Alice of course moaned then somehow metamorphosed the uniform into something trendy to wear. Not that I cared much for what I wear.

The school was a big mass of students as we walked in I couldn't help but notice all there surprise as they stared at us. I rolled my eyes who said this would be any different?

We went to Form which is basically like house groups it's just a way of getting us all registered in the morning. I looked around the group of boring student, there all the same I thought. until one caught my eye, there was a girl sitting on the window sill her head against the window and her headphones in her ears.

I could only see the back of her head the dark blonde locks cropped into a v shape on her neck. If it wasn't for the pink bag that sat underneath the window sill I might have mistaken her for a boy as the blazer had shoulder pads and was not flattering.

I don't know why but I was captivated by this image of her sitting on the window sill and I think I already knew that this image was going to stay with me for a long time.

"Gabriella Levitt" called out our form tutor.

Somehow the girl heard over her music.

"Yes Sir" she said answering the register.

Her voice was soft but assertive her face turned sideways and I saw this was a child with large green/blue eyes and cherry red lips contrasting with her pale skin. Her eyes met mine and I felt a rush of embarrassment from her as those pale cheeks reddened.

She turned her face away from me quickly and muttered "Yeah I'm a girl idiot"

Of course no human would be able to hear her from this far across the room but I could. I felt here self loathing and sadness.

"did you see that?" said Emmett astounded but quiet "that must be a new record"

"She only stared for 30 seconds! That is a new record" said Rosalie shocked.

"Not only that she only looked at Jasper she didn't even bat an eyelid at us" said Edward with a small grin "She only thought about him as well"

I glared at him for some reason over protective of this girl and did not want her to be mentioned as if she was some dog doing a new trick.

"Take it easy Jasper" said Edward so only I could hear.

Stupid mind reader!

The bell rang I went to my first class - History – hoping that it wouldn't be so boring learning everything all over again. Apparantly we have seating plans and I was lucky enough to be placed next to Gabriella. I saw her stare down at the floor as soon as I started walking towards the desk at the back of the room. She was really embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

I sat down and for the first time breathed in her scent prepared for whatever it might bring. As I breathed it in I noted with relief that she was not a singer however she did smell delicious. Of hazelnuts and oranges but underneath that was her own mouth watering smell.

She stopped moving and sat there frozen hardly breathing which was worrying. What if she was having some kind of panic attack, I know humans don't feel comfortable near us. As the teacher rushed out to get photocopies I decided to try talking to her – how very un-Japer-like of me!

"Hi, I'm Jasper" I said unsure of what else to say.

"I'm Gabriella" she said quietly nervously tucking a piece of wavy short hair behind her ear.

"Pretty name" I said to softly for her to hear "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen" she said quietly "I was sixteen in January"

She looked way too young to be sixteen maybe she just had a baby face.

"I know I look young compared to my real age" she said as if she knew what I was thinking.

You have no idea I thought.

"How old are you then?" she asked.

"The same" I said.

She ducked her head to hide her adorable smile... wait 'adorable' what's wrong with me. Her cheeks glowed red.

"What's wrongs?" I asked sensing her embarrassment.

"I thought you looked older" she said avoiding my gaze.

I was about to ask her something else when lesson started I spent my whole time watching her out of the corner of my eye. For some reason this strange creature was captivating to me, everything she did made me want to watch her more. The way she put the end of her pencil lightly in her mouth, the way she tugged at her sleeves to pull them over her hands, the way she'd stared out of the window filled with longing. I wished that I had Edward's gift.

It was one of the most awkward moments of my long life, even for an empath. I couldn't even attempt to change the atmosphere because it was mostly me making it awkward. It seem as though Gabriella just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her; she was probably embarrassed to be sitting next to the freak.

It finally ended and the bell rang and I thought that I would be happy to be away from the cause of felling so uncomfortable. Instead it was impossible torture, her scent, her warmth and the rhythmic sound of her breathing had left a craving behind. I needed to be near her again and lucky for me in this moment of madness I didn't have long to wait.

The next class I had opted for was art, along with the rest of my family but I didn't see them as I walked in all I saw was her. Her hair was a messy attempt at a pony tail leaving only a small tuft in the bobble. She had thrown a large paint splattered mans shirt over her shirt, her blazer discarded on the back of a chair. She stood leaning over a sketch the clouded light gently illuminating her skin, her paleness simply reflecting the light.

She bit her lip with concentration her eyes were in a place only she could reach through the doors of her imagination. Her delicate fingers gripped the pencil lightly drifting over the page creating a post card of that far of place in her mind.

"He's lost" said Alice dramatically.

"He's doomed now, she's got him hook, line and sinker" said Emmett with a chuckle.

"What is it with you Cullen's and falling for the human girl?" said Rosalie irritancy but also an excitement radiating off her.

I ignored them and took the sketch book the teacher had shoved into my hand whilst I was zoning out. I made my way over to her determined to get a proper convocation out of her. As I approached I felt her quiet joy as she sketched then I looked at her lips curled up into a little smile. I joined her at her table in the corner of the quiet room that she had claimed all to herself. I don't know why I found her so fascinating but she never failed to do so.

She had one headphone in her ear and her eyes on her work so she didn't notice when I sat down opposite her standing form. I noticed as her eyes were looking down that her eyelashes were very long and jet black.

I looked discreetly over at what she was drawing and smiled as looked over at the little comic stretch. I saw two little characters one that looked like her and one that looked like me and in the few adorable drawings she showed the strangeness of our first meeting. What surprised me however is that her pencil was now drawing us as we were now. I looked up at her face and saw that she was trying to suppress a rather big grin and not look at me at the same time. Where had this little vixen come from? Only a minute ago I had been among the company of a mouse.

Her eyes lifted from the page to meet mine and I felt her amusement surround me. She laughed out loud (lol) as she saw my shocked face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself " she explained going bright red "you really thought I didn't notice you didn't you? Nosey parker!"

I was taken back a little as I stared at her small child like frame cross armed in front of me. I had discovered her personality.

"Well? Are you going to apologise for your rudeness?" she said her accent highlighted with the tones of a well spoken English lady.

"I apologise Ma'am for my rudeness, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me? " I said my southern accent slipping through.

Her heart suddenly picked up and her cheeks reddened – she found my accent attractive! I don't know why but that gave me all the confidence I needed – strange captivating little human.

"You are forgiven, but do not think that I will do the same next time" she said avoiding my prying eyes by raising her chin up stubbornly.

Oddly I found this adorable. What was it about her that was just so interesting? I wondered if it was wise for me to take this any further could I really be friends with a human? There's no harm in trying a least for now is there?

While I zoned out she had changed positions she now sat on one of the wooden stools that were darted around. Her one leg was tucked underneath her the other left dangling off the too high stool. Her eyes were on her sketch pad but she was feeling uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Are you going to do anything or are you just going to stare holes through me all lesson?" she asked her eyes not moving from the sketch pad.

"I could do both" I said not trying to hide my accent, I grinned as her heart picked up again.

Then a wave of irritance and embracement hit me and, at unexpectedly she picked up a scrunched up piece of paper and threw it at me. I was too shocked that she had done it to avoid it, it hit me straight between the eyes. I snapped out of my trance by a delightfully addictive sound – Gabriella's laughter.

She briefly stopped laughing to squeeze out a sentence "I was aiming for the bin"

I stared at her like she'd gone completely mad then looked behind me to see that there was a trash can about three meters right to me. I raised an eyebrow at her as she tried to suppress giggles unfortunately she had a contagious laugh ... which doesn't help the empath.

I joined her laughter and looked at her then as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and knew that I had found my new best friend. I think I'm going mad – but I like it!

AN: Please review :( i know some people don't like OC mixes but i promise you Gabriella isn't your average oc


	3. Shadow Feet

AN: Enjoy please comment :)  
This chapter is dedicated to **Caww** thanks for reading x

Shadow feet

Walking, stumbling on these shadowfeet  
toward home,a land that i've never seen  
I am changing: less and less asleep  
made of different stuff than when i began  
and i have sensed it all along  
fast approaching is the day

when the world has fallen out from under me  
I'll be found in you, still standing  
when the sky rolls up and mountains fall on their knees  
when time and space are through  
I'll be found in you

Theres distraction buzzing in my head  
saying in the shadows it's easier to stay  
but I've heard rumours of true reality  
whispers of a well-lit way

You make all things new

When the world has fallen out from under me  
I'll be found in you, still standing  
Every fear and accusation under my feet  
when time and space are through  
I'll be found in you

(Shadowfeet – Brooke Fraser)

Gabriella

Another monotonous day of school – the joy! Sarcasm overload – just a little.

I perched in my usual spot on the window sill listening to Matchbox Twenty trying to ignore the commotion. My back hurt this morning my shoulder blades complained as I rested against the side of the window sill. Had I overdone it last night? I tend to go all out when I'm emotionally unstable, especially when I'm angry or upset.

I hugged my knees closer to me resting my chin there glaring at the opposite wall. I'm glad he'd decided to not turn up today because I don't think I could cope. Still what a coward? Afraid of me? The small blonde girl who looks like she's made of bones? Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought and he can sense that danger about me; I'm more than I appear to be.

My name was called out and I turned my head to answer it. My eyes locked on a pair of golden ones embarrassment spread through me I avoid eye contact with just about everyone. I could tell that he was surprised that I was a girl.

"Yeah I'm a girl idiot" I muttered as I turned away.

I was surprised that vampires had invaded my school they usually avoid my kind but these ones were different. Vegetarians – you don't come across many of them. I could faintly smell werewolf as well. This school was about to turn into a mythical creature hot spot by the look of it. I tried to ignore the vampires convocation as I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the room just as the bell rang.

Curses! The vampire I made eye contact with earlier had to sit next to me in history – and he's making awkward convocation. Actually I didn't mind him talking to me, but I did mind all the attention I was getting.

I like being in the back ground. It's practically my role in school to be that girl that no one knows the name of. Maybe it would be nice to make friends with a vampire. I'd had enough of human friendships and my own kind at the moment.

After history I thought that would be the last I'd ever hear of him especially since my social techniques were a little lacking. Why would Jasper want to talk to a human reject anyway when he had all those vampires to talk to?

However it appeared that he had taken an interest in me. Maybe he could sense what I was and that had taken hold of his interest. It quite natural many humans become intrigued by my kind without realising it but I guess vampires must too. Especially when they don't come across things that are different often.

He was very distracting, his golden hair and eyes were very ...distracting. As was his perfect lean body, and face. I cursed him for been so and for staring at me so much.

"Are you going to do anything or are you just going to stare holes through me all lesson?"I asked staring down at my drawing of him rather than at him.

" I could do both" he said and I could almost feel his smirk.

Stupid multitasking vampire, I grabbed the paper ball next to me fully intent on throwing it in the bin but his eyes locked on mine again and next thing I knew the paper ball hit his face. it is know that the females of my species all have a great sense of humour and find it hard not to laugh when something amuses them. I am no exception to this rule.

"I was aiming for the bin" I explained.

He sat there for a while in shock – I sent a vampire into shock! Then suddenly he joined in with my laughter which strangely made the situation more amusing – heaven knows why? Probably because I sensed this guy was used to keeping his emotions in check.

However my joy was soon interrupted by the pain in my back caused by too much laughing. Jasper stopped laughing the minute I was in pain.

Empath!

Just my luck should have known. The pain began to ease off; he was doing this.

"Stop!" I said sharply his face was once again that of shock "I have to get used to the pain"

"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

" Don't you know I'm not human?" I said with a satisfied smile I knew I was better than most thn most at hiding what I was.

Poor guy looked dumbstruck.

"Sorry I thought you all could tell but then again you wouldn't know what you were looking for" I missed to myself.

I cast my eyes over to his family whose eyes were on me I beckoned them over they should be part of this convocation.

They all sat round the large table ready to listen.

"My name as you know is Gabriella Levitt and believe it or not I'm 16, however my kind age slowly and when I reach a certain period in my life I will become an adult then cease to grow. After which I will be as immortal as you. My people are the descendents of angels we possess wings along with increased strength, speed so forth and so on. Some of us have gifts like you vampires do. My people live among the humans unnoticed as we eat, drink sleep and do human things but we can live without them for long periods of time. I'm sorry if I had known you were coming I would have introduced myself formally to your whole family"

They all had different reactions, fascination, curiosity, awe, excitement and surprise I didn't need to be an empath to see these things on their faces. Jasper stared at me as though I'd just told him I was a queen.

"You have to meet the rest of our family tonight, Carlisle is going to love this" said Edward grinning.

"Sure, I can come round straight after school if you want ?" I said feeling shy.

"Of course" said Emmett patting my back with a heavy hand.

I was a little shocked not used to contact but also a little thrilled not to be treated like a paper doll. I grinned at him and at the rest of them. For a while at least maybe they could make me feel as though I had people to call friends.

**AN: Bet you didn't see that coming :P. More soon:D**


End file.
